


The Other Side of One

by ladybugandchatnoir



Series: Problems [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugandchatnoir/pseuds/ladybugandchatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ladybug and Chat Noir reveal themselves,they wonder what the other's life is like.Plagg and Tikki use their miraculous magic to make them switch bodies!Marinette and Adrien have to work together to find a way to switch back.                            </p><p>As suggested by lil_fangirl27 this work will have a sequel in the future! (24-4-16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom!Enjoy!

"Meet me at the Eiffel Tower."

Chat was gazing over Paris,waiting for his lady.She had seemed very anxious about it.

"Hello Chat"

He turned around to face her with a grin.

"Hello my lady"

\----------------------------------------

Thoughts had been running through Marinette's head all day.She had decided she was going to tell him.

"I-I have something to talk to you about."

"Go ahead.I'm listening."

Marinette took a deep breath.

"You see...I-I've been thinking a lot and I've decided......"

Chat blinked.Was she going to say what he thought she was going to say?

"I'm going to tell you my true identity."

He grinned from ear to ear.He was going to finally find out who the lady behind the mask is!

"But I need to know something!Will you give me yours when I've given you mine?"

"Of course!It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"Ok then...Tikki,spots off!"

\-------------------------------

Her suit melted away to reveal Marinette!

Chat stared in disbelief.

"M-Marinette?"

She sighed.

"Are you now going to keep your part of the deal?"

"Oh...Plagg,detransform!"

His suit disappeared in a flash of light to reveal Adrien!

"A-A-Adrien?"

\--------------------------------------------

"So....I guess we both got a shock huh?"

"You could say that!I just never thought you could be Chat Noir!"

"Why?Was it because I don't flirt with you every chance I get or because I don't make puns?"

Marinette giggled.

"Both!Why did you not suspect I was Ladybug?"

"Because you always stuttered when I was around you but Ladybug was fine!I just thought you didn't like me!"

Marinette gasped!She never thought her behaviour made him think that!

"No I do like you!I just acted that way because I have a crush on you!"

"Really?"

"Yes.I have pictures of you in my room and I have your schedule hanging from my ceiling!"

Adrien stayed silent and looked at her.

"Anyway,I should go.Tikki,spots on!

\---------------------------------------------

After she transformed,she swung her yo yo at a chimney.She waved goodbye to Adrien then disappeared into the night.


	2. The Big Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to bed themselves and wake up as each other!What the heck is going on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get the good stuff going!This chapter will hopefully be longer!

"Tikki,I can't believe Adrien was Chat!They both just seemed so different!"

"Marinette,if you think about it this is a way of freedom for him."

"What do you mean?"

"Adrien's every move is watched by his father.His father filled his schedule.No kid your age should have a schedule.He has been controlled his whole life.As Chat,nothing was controlled he could act the way he wanted."

"Oh..I never thought his life was like that.I thought his life was...well perfect."

"I know.His father put that image out there.Maybe when you talk to him next,talk to him about the real him,not the perfect image one."

"I will.Its not fair on him.I wish I knew what his life is like."

Marinette yawned.

"Goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight Marinette."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Ha ha ha I can't believe you never thought Marinette was Ladybug." said Plagg as he swallowed down a piece of cheese.

"Well how was I."

"They have the same hair colour and hairstyle and there voice is the same."

"Yeah,but there are things that aren't same."

"Like what?"

"Ladybug didn't have a crush on me like Marinette does even though I had one on her as Ladybug and Ladybug didn't stutter around me like Marinette."

"Good point.Still it shouldn't have been hard to figure out.Now I'm hungry I need cheese!

Adrien tossed Plagg a slice of camenbert.

"I just wonder what her life is like.Goodnight Plagg."

"Goodnight Adrien."

As soon as Adrien was asleep Plagg opened the window and flew to Marinette's house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plagg knocked on Marinette's window and meowed.

Tikki woke with a start.When she heard the meow she said,"what the heck is he doing here?"

Tikki went over to the window and opened it.Plagg flew in.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too.Anyway,I've been thinking.Adrien said he wondered what Marinette's life is like."

"Thats funny.Marinette said the same thing."

"Thats why I thought we could...."

"You don't mean...."

"Yes should use our magic to make them switch bodies!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on,trust me this is going to be fine."

"Last time I trusted you...."

"Ok I admit that didn't work out,but this will."

"Ok lets do it."

They held up their hands and there miraculous light switched there bodies.

"I hope this works.If it doesn't I will....."

"Ok I get it.Got to go.Bye Tikki."

"Bye Plagg."

Plagg flew out the window into the night.Tikki went over and closed the window.

"I hope this doesn't end in a disaster."


	3. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette wake up as each other.They don't know how to switch so they have to act as each other!

Adrien woke up.He looked around the room.

"This isn't my room.What am I doing here?"

He saw the room was pink and there were pictures of him everywhere.He gulped.He was in Marinette's room.

"Plagg,where are you?" he called.

Tikki flew up to him.

"Plagg isn't here."

"What?Where is he?"

"He is at your house."

"Did he run back to get some cheese?He seriously couldn't wait!"

He stopped.He realized his voice sounded like Marinette's.

"W-Why does my voice sound like Marinette's?"

Tikki sighed."You might want to look in the mirror."

Adrien got up and looked in the mirror."I don't get why I need to...."

He looked in the mirror.He didn't see himself,he saw Marinette.

"W-W-W-What!?I must be dreaming."

"Adrien,you're not dreaming."

"Then why is this happening?"

"Last night,Plagg came and said you wondered what Marinette's life is like and Marinette said the same thing about you so...."

"So?"

"We made you....switch bodies."

"WHAT!?"

\------------------------------------------- "WHAT!?WHY DID YOU MAKE US SWITCH BODIES?HOW?"

Plagg sighed."We're going to explain to you later.I told Tikki to tell Adrien that."

"When are we meeting?" Marinette said angerily.

"We're meeting at twelve so you'd better hurry."

Marinette quickly got dressed.I was weird being Adrien.

"Wait!Doesn't Adrien have a schedule?"

"Nope!I cleared it last night."

"Ok,lets go!"

"Where are you going?You'll have to transform!We're meeting at the Eiffel Tower!"

"B-But I don't know how to work his baton.Adrien doesn't know how to use my yo yo.Seriously,why did you do this?"

"Doesn't matter just transform."

"Ok fine!Plagg transform me!"

\------------------------------------------- 

They both got to the Eiffel Tower.As soon as they got there they de-transformed and started asking questions.

"Why did you do this?" asked Marinette.

"What on earth gave you this idea?" asked Adrien. 

"We're not going to get to explain if you don't stop asking questions!" said Plagg.

"We did this because you both wanted to see what each others lives are like.Plagg came to me last night and told me."

"But you know how to switch us back right? asked Adrien.

The kwamis stayed silent.

"Right?"

"You see...we don't know how to switch you back!" explained Plagg.

"WHAT!?" screamed Marinette and Adrien at the same time.

"But we're going to find a way!" said Tikki.

"You seriously didn't think this through!What if there is an akuma attack!" said Marinette.

"It will be fine!Just teach each other how to use your weapons!" said Plagg.

"Ok then." said Adrien after calming down.

"Until we find a way to switch back....." said Adrien.

"We're stuck as each other!" said Marinette.


	4. How hard could it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both start to learn how hard each others lives are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to let you know.When I say Adrien I mean him as Marinette and when I say Marinette I mean her as Adrien.Sorry I haven't posted the past two days!I was busy and I couldn't think of a way to lay out this chapter!Please comment!I want to know what you all think!

Marinette and Adrien spent the rest of the day teaching each other how to use there weapons.They then gave each other there phone numbers for contact in case of an emergency.

"See!Nothing bad is going to happen!" said Plagg.

"Easy for you to say!You're not the one trapped in someone else's body!" said Adrien.

"Well you're not the one that had to put up with you moaning all time."

"Will you just stop arguing!" said Marinette.

"Ok fine!Anyway,tomorrow you have do two photo shoots and go to fencing practice." said Adrien.

"What!I have to do that all that after school!"

"Well the photo shoots start at lunch."

"You have to help out in the bakery after school,go to the library to study with Alya and do a couple of deliveries." said Marinette.

"Thats not fair!Thats more then what you have to do!" 

"Well theres nothing you can do about it!"

"Its getting late!If you don't go now,you'll be late for school tomorrow." said Tikki.

"Tikki is right.We should go." said Marinette.

"Bye Adrien."

"Bye Marinette."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When Marinette got to the Agreste mansion she was amsbushed by Natalie.

"Adrien,where have you been all day?" asked Natalie.

"I was with some friends.I had a free day!" said Marinette.

"Thats not the point...." 

"I'm tired.I'm going to go to bed now.Night Natalie!"

Marinette then went up stairs and with Plaggs help,found Adrien's room.

Marinette then got ready for bed.

"This is so not going to work.Why did you and Tikki have to do this?"

"Stop moaning.You're almost as bad as Adrien moaning about his crush on Ladybug!" said Plagg.

"He really had a crush on me?This whole time I just thought he was a flirt!" 

"No he really did have a crush on you!"

"Anyway night Plagg!"

"Night Marinette!"

\-------------------------------------

When Adrien got to Marinette's house her parents asked she had been.

"I was just with some friends.Anyway,I'm tired.I'm going to go to bed now.Night!"

"Night Marinette!" said her parents.

Adrien got ready for bed."Seriously Tikki.How is this going to work?"

"It will be fine Adrien!You and Marinette will be fine!" said Tikki.

"I'm not so sure about that....."

"Its ok!Plagg and I will start looking for a way to switch you back tomorrow!"

"Ok.Night Tikki!"

"Night Adrien."

\-------------------------------------------

The next day after school,Marinette and Adrien went to talk to there kwamis.

"Did you manage to find anything?" asked Marinette.

"No not yet." said Plagg.

"How long will it take?" asked Adrien.

"Don't know.Maybe a week." said Tikki.

"A WEEK!" shouted Marinette and Adrien at the same time.

"Calm down.There is no reason to freak out." said Plagg

"Actually,there is a big reason." said Marinette.

"Calm down!Someone will hear you!" said Tikki.

"I have to go to fencing.Those photo shoots weren't the easiest thing you know!" said Marinette.

"And I have to go help out in the bakery.The shoots are pretty easy!" said Adrien.

"Did you forget I don't model I design!"

"Gotta go!Bye!" said Adrien.

"Bye!" said Marinette.

\-----------------------------------

That night Marinette and Adrien talked on the phone.

"When I got to the bakery,your mom asked me to make chocolate chip cookies.So I did but when they came out they were awful but before your parents said anything I grabbed your bag and ran out the door saying I needed to meet Alya at the library!" said Adrien.

Marinette giggled.

"I knew you'd fail at baking!"

"Hey!I could of been great at it if it didn't say 'cream the butter and the sugar together'.Seriously it sounds like you have to mix in cream with the butter and sugar!"

"Well you're not the only one who failed.During fencing,I somehow got flung into the locker room!"

"I bet Plagg teased you about that!"

"Oh he wouldn't shut up!In the end I had to confiscate his camenbert.Now he is just lying on the bed sulking!"

"Classic Plagg!I gotta go night!"

"Night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys,listen up!Look up miraculoussubs miraculous subs on YouTube and watch the lastest video!It is about Volpina!I know,crazy!Hopefully this isn't a spoiler(it probably isn't)you probably won't like her!Comment what you thought about her!


	5. Akuma Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an akuma attack!Marinette and Adrien are still not sure of each others powers.Will they be able to defeat the villain?

Adrien's phone started ringing.

"Adrien,why are you calling me?You do realise its 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday!"

"Marinette,there is an akuma attack!"

"What!Where?"

"Down by the Eiffel Tower."

"Are you down there?"

"No.I had to call you."

"Get down there!I'll be there in a few minutes.I just have to wake up Plagg."

"So you'll be there in an hour."

"Oh shut up!Get down there now!"

"You can be very bossy you know!"

"Get down there now!"

"Ok fine!I have a feeling you'll kill me if I don't!"

"See you in a few!Bye!"

Marinette hung up.

Plagg floated up to her.

"So?What did Adrien want?"

"There is an akuma attack!We need to get down there."

"But I haven't had my camenbert!"

"You can have some later!Plagg,transform me!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

By the time Marinette got there,Adrien was trying to fight off the villain's attacks.

Marinette jumped down and landed right beside Adrien.

"Where is the akuma?"

"In the icing bag."

"Look out!" screamed Marinette.

Adrien just about dodged the blob of icing that came flying at him.

"I am La Icer!No one will make fun of my cupcakes anymore!You will all pay!"

The victim was a bakery owner.Everyone had been making fun of her cupcakes because of the way they were designed.She wore a white bodysuit decorated with cupcakes and a white mask with a purple edge.She had long blonde hair and wore a light pink belt with different coloured icing on it.

"Seriously?The Icer?Could Hawk Moth not come up with a better name!" said Marinette.

A blob of icing hit Adrien and stuck him against a wall and it quickly harded.

"Chat Noir!Help!"

La Icer walked over to Adrien and was about to take the earrings when Marinette ran up and kicked La Icer out of the way and used cataclysm to break the icing.

"Use lucky charm!" Marinette told Adrien.

For lucky charm,Adrien got a mirror.

"Run with me!"

Marinette and Adrien ran at La Icer.adrien used the mirror to shine light in La Icer's eyes.While she was distracted,Marinette ran up and grabbed the icing bag.Marinette threw it at Adrien and Adrien broke it and purified it.

"Come over tonight." Marinette whispered to Adrien.

"Ok." 

Marinette headed back for Adrien's house quickly before she changed back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night,Marinette heard a knock at the window.She opened it and Adrien came in.Adrien de-transformed.

"So?Why did you tell me to come over?"

"We need those two to figure out how to switch us back."

Tikki flew over to Plagg and they started to talk.

"So..have you gotten any better at baking?"

"Yes.I only ruined one batch of cookies today."

"Thats good to hear."

"Did you get any better at fencing?"

"Yeah.I only lost one match."

"Thats good."

Tikki came over.

"I have some good news."

"What?" asked Marinette.

"The only way to switch you back is to use use ancient miraculous magic.But there is only one person who can do that."

"Who?" asked Adrien.

"The creator of the miraculous stones."

"Where is he?" asked Adrien.

"The thing is...we don't know."

"Then how are we supposed to switch back?"

"We'll find a way to find him."

"How?"

"There is a secret library that contains all of the knowledge on miraculous history.There should be something about where he is there."

"How do we get there?" asked Marinette.

"We'll tell you tomorrow,right now you need some sleep". said Tikki.

"Ok I'd better go.Bye Marinette."

"Bye Adrien."

Adrien transformed and hopped out the window.Marinette got into bed and fell asleep.


	6. One step closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien find a way to library and are a step closer to switching back.Sorry this chapter is so short.I had to write it in a rush.

Adrien woke to hear a knocking sound.

"Uhhhh....Tikki what are you doing? said Adrien,sleepily.

"I'm not doing anything." said Tikki.

Adrien sat up and saw Marinette on the balcony looking in the window.He ran up the steps and opened the trap door.

"About time!Its not that warm out there you know!"

"Well,do you know that its half eight in the morning and that some of us need sleep."

"Even in me you're still annoying." 

Marinette let her transformation drop.

"No one ever said you were a good influence."

"Would you two just shut up!" said Plagg.

"Yeah!Marinette what are you doing here?" asked Tikki.

"Well,since Natalie woke me up early I couldn't get back to sleep.Then I remembered what you said yesterday Tikki so I came here."

"Oh yeah!So Tikki,how do we get to the library?"

"We have to go to the guardian of the miraculous stones.He should have a way to get there."

"Really?Are you sure he'll have a way?" asked Marinette.

"He should.He is the only one who has contact with the creator." said Tikki.

"Ok when do we go?" asked Adrien.

"We have to go now." said Plagg

"No we don't Plagg.Why are you saying that?" asked Tikki.

"Because I just contacted Wayzz and he said the guardian wants us over as soon as possible."

"Are you sure its ok for him to see our identities?" asked Marinette.

Adrien smirked.Marinette had always been concerned about someone knowing their identities.

"Just transform and we'll show you the way." said Plagg.

"Ok.Tikki,spots on!"

"Plagg,claws out!"

\--------------------------------

After getting there,Marinette and Adrien de-transformed and knocked on the door.

"Come in." they heard a voice say from the other side of the door.

Marinette opened the door and they walked in.

"Hello Ladybug and Chat Noir."

The man looked up.His face had old features and he wore a Hawaii themed shit and light brown shorts.

Tikki and Plagg flew over to him.

"Hello Guardian."

"Hello Tikki and Plagg.Its been a while."

"So?Tikki said you might have a way to get us to the library." said Adrien.

"Yes,here take these stones."

He opened a box and revealed two stones.

"I don't understand..." said Marinette.

"First just transform." he told them.

Marinette and Adrien transformed and looked at him in confusion.

"Now just touch the center of the stones.Good luck."

They both touched the stones centers and light shone both and then they disappeared.


	7. Nearly there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien find themselves in a strange place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting,I had writers block.

When the glowing light disappeared,Adrien looked over at Marinette.The glowing had stopped around her too but she looked really dizzy.She looked like she was going to fall.Adrien rushed over to her and caught her just before she fell.

"Marinette,are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine.Just got a little dizzy thats all."

Marinette stood up,after recovering from the dizziness.

"Now,should we start looking for information on the creator?" Marinette asked.

"If we want to switch back then yeah."

Marinette took out the baton and flung herself on top of the bookshelf.Marinette ran along the bookshelves,and eventually,Adrien lost sight of her.

Adrien looked for her until he found her flipping through a book.

"Hey!Don't run off on me like that!"

Marinette didn't looked up from the book.

"What is that?"

"Its a record of all the Ladybugs and Chat Noirs ."

Adrien grabbed the book off her and looked at it.

"Hey!You can't just grab things off me."

"Look,theres us."

Marinette looked at the page.There were pictures of themselves and of themselves in there suits.There were pictures of Tikki and Plagg and loads of information on them.

Marinette closed the book and put it back on the bookshelf.

"Come on,we have to looking for information on the creator."

Marinette and Adrien kept looking at the shelves until Adrien came across something.

"Marinette,I found something."

Marinette ran over to Adrien.

"Its the story of how the miraculouses were made and its handwritten by the creator himself."

Tikki and Plagg let the teansformations drop and and they looked at the book.They kept flicking through the book until they found what they needed.

"I shall hide in a secret location so Hawkmoth can not find me.I have given the miraculous stones and the kwamis to someone to keep safe and to give to chosens.The magical stones are the only way people can come to me." Tikki read out.

"The stones he is talking about there must be these ones.We can use them to go to him now." said Adrien.

"No you can't us these stones to go to two different places in one day." said Plagg.

"They can take you back home again but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to go to him." said Tikki.

"What!?" Marinette exclaimed.

"Don't worry!We'll get you to him tomorrow after school." said Plagg.

Adrien put his hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Its ok.We can wait until tomorrow."

"We have to go back now." said Tikki.

"Ok.Plagg,claws out!"

"Tikki,spots on!"

The both of them touched the center of the stones and they started to glow once again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back,The Guardian was waiting for them.

"So,did you find what you need?" he asked.

"Yes,we have to use these stones to go to his secret location." said Marinette.

"Then keep the stones with you until you have switched back."

"Really?Thank you!We'll return them when as soon as possible." said Marinette.

"Come on we have to go.Thank you for your help." said Adrien.

Adrien opened the window and they both swung out of it.


	8. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!This is a chapter that shows what life was like as each other in school!This day happened before the akuma attack.Remember,when I say Marinette I mean her as Adrien and when I say Adrien I mean him as Marinette.

Marinette got out of the limo and slammed the door.She looked up the steps and saw Adrien waiting by the door.Marinette went up to him.

"Hey!Has Tikki found anything?"

Without saying anything,Adrien grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What was that for?"

"We can't have people overhearing us talking about this!" 

"Oh right."

Adrien made sure the coast was clear.

"So,did Plagg actually try to find anything?"

"Nope!All he has really done is eat camenbert and sleep!"

"Well,Plagg is really lazy."

"Anyway,did Tikki find something?"

"No she couldn't find anything."

"We have to find a way before people start to notice!Nino seemed a suspicious yesterday."

The bell rang.

"Well,We have to go to class now.We'll meet up at lunch,ok?" said Marinette.

"Ok."

Marinette quickly stood up and ran out of the classroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Adrikins!" said Chloe.

Oh no.

"What do you want Chloe." 

"Would you like to have lunch with me today?" asked Chloe,batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry Chloe.I can't.I'm having lunch with Marinette."

Chloe folded her arms.

"Why are you having lunch with her?"

"Because I am."

Chloe glared at Adrien.

"Bye Chloe."

Adrien walked over to Marinette.He hooked his arm onto hers and smiled at Chloe.She then lead him out of the classroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to the bakery,Marinette asked Adrien.

"What did you do that for?"

"Well,Chloe was getting on my nerves so I decided to get on hers."

"Seriously!Chloe is so going to have it in for me now so get ready for the storm." groaned Marinette.

"You mean she'll have it in for me!It will be more of a hurricane."

They both laughed the rest of the way to the bakery.

\------------------------------------------------------------

A bell rung when they entered the shop.

Sabine was at the register.

"Hi honey,hello Adrien."

"Hi mom."

"What do you both want for lunch?"

"We'll just take a couple crossaints up to my room." said Adrien.

Adrien grabbed a couple crossaints as they went up to Marinette's room.

When they to her room,Adrien put the plate on the desk.

"You two go over there and try figure out a way to change us back." said Marinette.

The two kwamis flew over to a corner and started to talk.

Marinette and Adrien ate the crossaints in silence and then went back to school.

\-----------------------------------------------

"So...how did lunch with Adrien go?" asked Alya.

"Hm?Oh,it was ok." replied Adrien.

"It was just ok?You didn't make yourself seem like a complete idiot did you?"

"No!Of course I didn't!" exclaimed Adrien.

The bell rang and a minutes later the teacher came in.

 


	9. Life at the Agreste Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight of what Marinette discovers about Adrien's life.(Bonus chapter)

Marinette was in the limo,heading back to the Agreste mansion,looking at Adrien's schedule.

"Seriously!I really have a photo shoot,a fencing match and a chinese lesson!How does Adrien manage to fit homework in too?" said Marinette.

"By going to bed past midnight." said Plagg.

Marinette groaned.

"The past few days have been easy since I've just had photo shoots at lunch but now I have this much to do!" said Marinette,annoyed.

"You'll be fine.I'll try help."

"By help do you mean getting bored after five minutes,demand cheese then fall asleep."

"Yep!"

The limo pulled up outside the mansion.Marinette got out of the limo and ran up to Adrien's room.

"Why were you running?"

"I didn't want to chance seeing Gabriel.I haven't seen him yet and I don't want to."

"I don't blame you."

There was a knock on the door.

"Adrien,your father wishes to speak to you in his office." said Natilie.

"O-ok."

Natilie closed the door.

Marinette turned to Plagg.

"Plagg,what am I going to do?What if he has figured it out?" panicked Marinette.

"Don't worry.He hasn't been around you enough to cope on."

Marinette relaxed.

"Well I guess I can't keep him waiting."

Plagg flew into the jacket pocket and Marinette then left the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette was sitting in Gabriel's office,feeling nervous.

Gabriel started to speak.

"Adrien,I called you here to ask you about something."

 _Please don't be about Adrien and I switching bodies._ Marinette thought.

Gabriel took something out of a drawer.

_Please don't..._

"How come your pictures haven't been up to their regular standard recently?"

Marinette relaxed.

"Oh,I've just had a few tests in school recently and I've up late studying.I'm just tired thats all."

Gabriel nodded.

"Ok.Just don't stay up too late."

"Ok.I promise I won't."

Gabriel then dismissed her.

Marinette left,relieved.

"Phew!Our secret is still safe Plagg."

 


	10. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien find the creator.Things finally go back to normal.

Marinette headed over to her house.She wanted to get there quickly.If this was her chance to change back,she didn't want to have to wait any longer.

When Marinette walked in dshe was greeted by Sabine.

"Hello Adrien.Are looking for Marinette?"

"Yes I'm looking Marinette."

"She is up her room."

"Thank you."

Marinette up the two flights of stairs into the attic bedroom.

As soon as she closed the hatch,Adrien ran up to her.

"Do you have the stones?"

"Yeah I've got them right here."

Marinette opened Adrien's bag and took out a box which held the stones.Marinette opened the box.

"Here.Take yours and transform."

Adrien took his stone and transformed.

"You do yours now so we do this."

Marinette took her stone and transformed.

"Ok lets do this!" she said.

Marinette and Adrien touched the stones and they started to glow.

\-------------------------------------------

When the stones stopped glowing,Marinette and Adrien found themselves in a cave on a mountain.

"Hello Ladybug and Chat Noir."

They both spun around.Sitting in a stone chair was an old man.

"I'm the creator.I've heard your kwamis have been using that old trick again."

Marinette and Adrien let their transformations drop.They turned and glared at there kwamis.

"You've done this to other Ladybugs and Chat Noirs!" said Adrien.

"Yeah..but they always found a way to switch back themselves and never told us how they did it." said Tikki.

"Yes.I remember switching back Ladybugs and Chat Noirs."

They turned to face the man again.

"How did you even know this happened?" asked Marinette.

"The guardian sent these kwamis to me to help switch you back and they told me."

"What kwamis?"

At that moment,five kwamis flew out from behind the stone chair.

"Kwamis,get in acircle around them.That includes Tikki and Plagg too."

All the kwamis flew into a circle around them and joined hands.

"Whats happening?" Adrien asked Marinette.

Suddenly,a beam of light came out the kwamis and circled around them.When the light stopped,Marinette hugged Adrien.

"I'm me again!" she shouted.

Adrien hugged Marinette back.

"Its time for you two to go." the creator told them.

They both transformed.

"Thank you." Marinette said.

Then Marinette and Adrien touched the stones centres and they began to glow for the last time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking time to read this!Thanks for all the kudos!Please comment as critism is appreciated for future fics!


End file.
